The present invention relates to a structure of an electrostatic resistant hand ring, and especially to an electrostatic resistant hand ring, wherein the distal end of a conductive belt is not seamed, while the length thereof may be adjustable as desired.
A electrostatic resistant hand ring is an elastic fabric forming by metal and is covered on a wrist. By contacting with a human body, the electrostatic will transfer to the ground through a bank of wires. Therefore, in electronic and chemical industries, components will not be destroyed by electrostatic.
A prior art electrostatic resistant hand ring 10 is shown in FIG. 1, which is formed by a body 11, a conductive belt 12, and a buckling component 13. The body 11 is formed by a cover 111 and a conductive plate 112 which are combined together by a convex button 113 and a rivet 114. The convex button 113 protrudes outside the cover 111 for connecting with conducting wires (not shown) so as to prevent the electrostatic. The conductive belt 12 is located between the cover 111 and the conductive plate 112, and is combined to the convex button 113 by the rivet 114 so as to form as an electric loop with the conductive plate 112. Another end of the conductive belt 12 passes through two slots 131 installed in the buckling component 13, and then it further enters into the body 11 and pass through a slot 1121 on one side of the conductive plate 112, finally, after the conductive belt passes through the two slots 131 of the buckling component 13, it is seamed (as shown in the seam line 121). Therefore, the conductive belt 12 is formed as a closed ring portion with the body 11. By adjusting the position of the buckling component 13 in the conductive belt 12, the peripheral length of the electrostatic resistant hand ring 10 on the wrist can be adjusted according to the size of the user""s wrist.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an electrostatic resistant hand ring. A buckling component is installed on a conductive belt, the buckling component is formed by an upper cover and a lower cover. One side of the upper cover is connected to the lower cover. While the opposite side is installed with a buckling ring, another two sides are installed with a first hanging ring and a second hanging ring, respectively. A pillar is installed in a proper place within the upper cover, and another pillar is installed in a proper place within the lower cover. The two pillars are not at the same position. A buckling portion is installed in a lower cover in a place with respect to the buckling ring. The conductive belt passes through the first and second hanging rings, then passes around the pin within the body of the conductive belt, and then enters into the buckling component to be connected by the upper cover and the lower cover so as to be clamped by the two pillars and is therefore fixed. The distal end of the conductive belt is hidden within the buckling component, and thus it is not fixed by seaming and the length of the conductive belt can be adjusted as desired.
From the aforementioned description, it is appreciated that another end of the conductive belt is pressed and fixed by the pressing plate installed on the body. Two ends of the conductive belts can be separated with the body, and it can be updated according to required length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conductive plate below the body, one end of which is bent upwards with an angle of 180 degrees. As the pressing plate is pressed, the clamping strip thereof is exactly contact with this bent portion even the metal web within the conductive belt is formed as a loop with the conductive plate. Therefore, the convex button and the rivet for forming the body will not pass through the conductive belt. Thus, the conductive belt can be separated with the body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.